


Purple Goes With Everything

by hobofaerie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Crack, Fluff, Gen, I just thought it'd be cute, Knitting, Like I seriously doubt this would ever happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobofaerie/pseuds/hobofaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose has a wayward Gamzee and more yarn than anyone rightly should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Goes With Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxieAmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/gifts).



> For Paxie, because I've finally gotten her into reading Homestuck, and that's always a fun accomplishment. 
> 
> Her prompt was literally, "Tell me tales of Rose knitting horn cozies for Gamzee", so really. How could I pass that up?
> 
> (Also posted to my tumblr.)

_Click click click_ go the needles, a steady rhythm that clears your head and marks the time as it ticks on by. You’ve run out of witty things to say, cooped up for so long on this meteor, and so when you’d curled yourself into a chair with one of Karkat’s more battered Alternian romance novels only to find Gamzee lurking nearby, you’d sighed and asked what you could do for him.

 _Horn cozies_.

It wasn’t _exactly_ what you were expecting. However, you’re hardly lacking in purple yarn, and while you’ve no idea _why_ exactly he’d want something of that nature, you’re hardly going to agitate his temper by saying no. Besides. He seems rather… lonely.

He makes a soft noise when you touch his horn, wrapping a single string of yarn about the base in order to take measurements, and you’re a bit taken aback until you remember just _why_ Kanaya typically shies away from your hand when it nears the candycorn keratin.

(In public, at least.)

You don’t think it’s quite the same, though – less of an erogenous touch and one more of simple comfort. You measure up the length, taking care to be gentle, and he sighs and leans his head against the arm of your chair. His eyes slip shut – two dark spots in that skeleton-clown mask – a soft rumble emanating from his throat, and you wonder just _where_ Karkat might be. Why his moirail might seek comfort from another, and from a _human_ , no less.

Gamzee doesn’t do much besides just sitting there, but that’s perfectly fine with you. He’s uncharacteristically silent, possibly even asleep. You can’t be sure, but you’re hardly going to ask him. Not when he’s so calm, lulled into peacefulness by the gentle clicking rhythm of your needles.

You finish one row, and then another, and all too quickly, you’re done. His ear perks up at the lack of sound, and you slip them over his horns with a smile.

“They look utterly ridiculous, you know.”

He reaches up, feeling the thick wool turning him more purple than Kanaya’s bloodstained sash, and grins a smile with too many sharp teeth.

“Cozy as a motherfucker, though. Thanks.”

And with that, he wanders off, deep purple horns emerging from a sea of curls, and you don’t know whether to smile or laugh or contemplate just _what_ your life’s become.

Or perhaps, you think, excavating a skein of jade green, you could make something of this situation.

(Two days later, Dave comes storming to you, asking why Terezi’s been eating yarn and if you know anything about the situation. You hide your needles and grin in the most innocent fashion you can muster, and deny everything.)

**Author's Note:**

> Now with fanart from kawaiicrimsonkitsune! :33 http://kawaiicrimsonkitsune.tumblr.com/post/37736110825/so-i-got-inspired-by-this-super-adorable-fic


End file.
